<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Втулка by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054448">Втулка</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Братские узы [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Нет. Но это выглядит грязным. Отвратительным. Это просто... — Гэвин теряется в словах, понимая — он не в состоянии подобрать достаточно правильное для описания охватывающих его эмоций при виде небольшой игрушки, примостившейся на прикроватном столике.</p><p>«Слишком интимно», — вот что он пытается сказать. Проблема в том, что для Элайджи в принципе не существует подобного сочетания.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Братские узы [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Втулка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p><p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Да нихуя, — Гэвин готов зарычать, глядя на медленно, но неотвратимо приближающегося к нему Эла, — я на это дерьмо не подписывался!</p><p>— Как скажешь, — соглашается покладисто Элайджа, немного растягивая гласные и звуча даже несколько ленно.</p><p>«Слишком покладисто», — мгновенно проносится у Гэвина в голове.</p><p>Эл знает сродного брата невероятно долго и исключительно хорошо, и давно научился различать, когда тому в голову приходит мысль поиграть, а когда он серьёзен. И настоящий ли его отказ или же ломаного бита не стоит.</p><p>Чуть разведенные в стороны руки, едва заметный наклон головы вправо и особенно эта самодовольная ухмылка — все означает, что признанием отказа тут даже не пахнет.</p><p>— Если ты полагаешь, будто это слишком, если считаешь, что сделать такое не сможешь никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах, разве стану я тебя переубеждать? — хмыкает Элайджа, чуть сверкая своими блядскими серыми глазами. </p><p>Гэвину очень хочется сейчас схватить брата за шею и впечатать в стену посильнее — он так и сделал бы, не колеблясь ни секунды, будь полностью уверен в том, что это поможет. К сожалению, практика показывает совершенно обратное, и, сколько ни души Эла, переменить своё решение это его не заставит, а вот кончить — вполне себе да.</p><p>— Блять, Эл, — начинает Гэвин, сильно сбавив обороты: когда брат настолько самоуверен, значит у него что-то есть. </p><p>Что мешает Элайдже приберечь пару секретов, которыми можно прижать Гэвина и вынудить его согласиться «по-плохому»? Или использовать какой-нибудь отвратительный трюк просто для того, чтобы добиться желаемого?</p><p>«Как маленький», — думает Гэвин, и улыбается этой мысли, как самый настоящий злодей. </p><p>Да, точно, если он сам, по мнению Тины, застрял в пубертате, то Эл ведёт себя, как охуенно умный шестилетка, уже по его собственному. Любые манипуляции, полное отсутствие границ и убеждённость в том, что пока он не получит желаемое, не успокоится. К счастью, шестилетки не настолько ебливы и изобретательны, иначе тогда мир бы ёбнулся к херам.</p><p>Впрочем, Эл всегда был таким, с самого первого дня знакомства, как помнит Гэвин.</p><p>С того момента, как отец за руку привёл его в «новый дом» и объяснил значение слова «сродный», стало понятно, что у этого пацана идей больше, чем листьев на деревьях. Тогда Гэвина отвращал не только сам факт существования кого-то, с кем у него половина родственной крови, но и его следствие — Элайджа казался слабым, не способным выстоять в драке, и вообще тем, кто обычно сбегает первым. По факту же всё оказалось сильно иначе.</p><p>— Блять, Эл, — повторят Гэвин, глядя на по-настоящему акулью улыбку братишки, который наверняка слышит в его собственных словах слабое согласие. И да, Гэвин уступает, пусть ему и хочется вмазать посильнее, — чтобы ты понимал — это не выглядит даже самую малость... Безопасным.</p><p>Заминка выдаёт его, и лицо Эла меняет выражение стремительно. Напускное согласие становится искренней нежностью. Той самой, о существовании которой вообще, кажется, никто кроме Гэвина и не подозревает. </p><p>Побывав всего в одних отношениях, Эл вынес из них образ покорившей мир Хлои, к которой Гэвин люто ревнует, а потому в этой части дома нет ни одного андроида — и осознание того, что с братом, как ни странно, лучше.</p><p>Они оба это вынесли, раз уж на то пошло, хотя Гэвину удалось побывать аж в пяти, но он снова возвращался к Элайдже, пока тот не посоветовал оставить окружающих в покое и «сосредоточиться на себе».</p><p>«Самое тупое предложение встречаться, которое только видел этот мир», — фыркнул тогда Гэвин, но остался. Не фактически, конечно — жить у брата в особняке значило бы отдавать ему всё личное и свободное время, но выходные он полностью проводит тут, в этом крыле дома.</p><p>— Разве хоть раз, хотя бы один, какая-то из моих задумок в конце концов была травматичной? — вопрос звучит мягко, и от этой интонации в исполнении Элайджи Гэвина пробирает.</p><p>Запрещённый приём, который братишка не стесняется использовать с тех самых пор, как выяснил о Гэвине один любопытный факт — если попросить, то он не может отказать. В интонации должна быть не только мягкость, но и властность, и тогда уже не имеет значения, насколько вежливо сформулирована просьба — он не в состоянии сказать «нет».</p><p>«Можно попробовать подрочить тебе?» — спросил Элайджа, когда им было по тринадцать, и его глаза светились таким любопытством, что Гэвин сказал «да», почти не задумываясь над смыслом вопроса братишки.</p><p>И когда чужая ладонь легла на его член, до мозга начало доходить, что он дал согласие на нечто неприличное. Возможно, даже грязное.</p><p>Вот только горячая, чуть подрагивающая рука оказалась неожиданно умелой — им нравилось ласкать себя в одном и том же ритме, и этот простой факт вместе с осознанием, что сродный брат сжимает его плоть в кулаке, пробил на оргазм. Эл тогда впервые поцеловал так — кусая за губы, всасывая их и языком насилуя рот.</p><p>И, чёрт побери, Гэвин, который привык чувствовать себя лидером в их маленькой связке, оказался в полном восторге. </p><p>А вот отказать, наверное, стоило, с учётом того, что один раз перерос во множество, и всего одна просьба посмотреть, как дрочит он сам, обернулась их личной семейной драмой. Той, в которой один брат трахает другого, и роду их светит однозначный пиздец, потому что делает это Эл куда лучше, чем все предыдущие партнёры Гэвина.</p><p>Возможно, если бы хоть один из них был достаточно хорош, чтобы Гэвин остался удовлетворённым, они с братом бы никогда не пошли дальше. Остановились, одумались, как взрослые мальчики, и перестали играть друг с другом в эти отвратительные грязные игры.</p><p>Игры, в которых Эл с лёгкостью может поставить Гэвина на колени всего одним своим словом и заставить без малейшего упрёка совести делать то, что многие назовут по-настоящему развратным или даже отвратительным. </p><p>То, от чего Гэвин может кончить куда быстрее, чем от самого сказочного минета.</p><p>От напоминания о «небезопасном» у Гэвина ноют проколотые давно соски, а томление внутри постепенно нарастает. Ту идею Гэвин тоже принял в штыки:</p><p>«Хер тебе, а не делать во мне новые дырки!» — закричал он тогда, и впервые ушёл от Эла. Выбежал, хлопнув дверью, закурил, с трудом поджигая сигарету трясущимися руками, и ещё долго бродил по району, пытаясь нарваться на хорошую трёпку из-за отвратительного чувства вины.</p><p>Та проснулась, едва ему стоило увидеть беззащитность и отчаянное непонимание, почему так, в глазах брата.</p><p>В том, что Элайджа точно знал о причинах отказа, Гэвин был уверен, но того, кажется, шокировал сам факт — несмотря на невероятное доверие получить «нет»? </p><p>«Ладно, — буркнул Гэвин спустя два часа. У него ныли костяшки и была разбита губа, но эта боль помогла ему сосредоточиться, отвлечься от того, что произойдёт, — но если это кончился плохо — всё. Я сюда ни ногой.»</p><p>«Да», — кивнул ему Элайджа, но первым делом занялся именно костяшками и губой, сияя при этом, как начищенный чайник.</p><p>То, как рука уверенно пробила ему соски, Гэвин помнит смутно — боль была очень сильной и достаточно долгой, но на нём всё заживало как на собаке, а две крохотные штанги оказались первой ступенькой в совсем другой мир. </p><p>Мир, в котором удовольствие и боль переплетаются вместе.</p><p>Их было невероятно приятно оттягивать, они дрожали от вибрации, и, что самое прекрасное, проводили ток — обширное поле для экспериментов Элайджи и Гэвина, которое они исследовали ко взаимному удовольствию.</p><p>То, что казалось крайне небезопасным, вылилось в нечто привычное и прекрасное. И каждый последующий раз, когда Эл предлагает выходящее за пределы здравого смысла, всегда сопровождается этим дурацким вопросом, на который Гэвин скрепя сердце отвечает:</p><p>— Нет. Но это выглядит грязным. Отвратительным. Это просто... — Гэвин теряется в словах, понимая — он не в состоянии подобрать достаточно правильное для описания охватывающих его эмоций при виде небольшой игрушки, примостившейся на прикроватном столике.</p><p>«Слишком интимно», — вот что он пытается сказать. Проблема в том, что для Элайджи в принципе не существует подобного сочетания.</p><p>Понятие «личного» от него настолько далеко, что Гэвину удаётся лишь изумляться — а человек ли тот вообще?</p><p>Впрочем, он не протестует, как правило. Если Эл говорит, что ему понравится, то всегда так и случается. Гэвину и впрямь доставила удовольствие игрушка, что оказалась у него в уретре, несмотря на более яростное, чем сейчас, сопротивление. Больше похожая на сахарную тросточку, которая заставила его дважды кончить задницей прямо на члене Эла, ещё пока тот вводил её в канал.</p><p>Между ними есть доверие — извращённое в своей безграничности, но невероятное. </p><p>Доверие двоих, которые настолько близки, что чуть ли не срослись душами, и потому Гэвин знает — даже если верное слово или нужное понятие так и не найдётся, Элайджа всё равно распознает получившуюся путаницу правильно, потому что иначе быть не может.</p><p>У брата, который всю жизнь занимается только компьютерами, очень мягкие пальцы. Их подушечки скользят по заросшей щеке, поднимая голову Гэвина, прежде чем Элайджа целует его. Собственнически, властно, подавляюще. Так, как от малыша Эла никто бы и не ждал, пророча ему будущее тихого семейного человека, если повезёт, или задрота, который умрёт в одиночестве, если нет.</p><p>Сейчас у Элайджи многомиллионная компания и патентов на миллиарды, он может брать любую или любого, но выбирает неизменно Гэвина. </p><p>Ладонями за скулы притягивает к себе, зная, что братишка посыплется от жеста, прильнёт к нему всем телом и забудется в горячей схватке губ и языков. Кто сверху, всегда решается в поцелуях — они никогда не обсуждают это, просто чувствуют друг друга, и если Эл достаточно устал или же сам Гэвин оказывается необычайно взбудораженным, то Элайджа принимает его так же, как в другое время это делает Гэвин.</p><p>И то, что они не придерживаются какой-то одной линии поведения, не распределяют роли «отныне и навечно», и оказывается тем самым, из-за чего изменять не хочется совсем.</p><p>Элайдже Камски и Гэвину Риду хватает друг друга, пускай даже Элу вечно лезут в голову непристойные затеи, вроде той самой втулки.</p><p>При мысли о ней даже анус начинает ныть от желания попробовать, и, чёрт побери, Гэвин точно не хочет знать, как об этом догадывается братишка, который сжимает его ягодицы в пальцах и чуть надавливает кончиком указательного на сжатый сфинктер.</p><p>Резкий выдох вместо стона и его собственный крепнущий член, прижатый к бедру Элайджи через слои ткани, запускают какой-то адовый механизм, подчиняясь которому, брат склоняется над ухом и выдыхает:</p><p>— Ты такой твёрдый, потому что уже хочешь попробовать?</p><p>Честные ответы не для Гэвина, как и ложь — он молчит, стремительно краснея, и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы тот понял.</p><p>— Думаешь о том, как я растяну тебя и протолкну эту невероятную игрушку прямо вовнутрь, а ты окажешься беспомощным перед любыми моими выдумками?</p><p>У Гэвина перехватывает дыхание от последнего слова — оно и уверенная рука Эла, которая сжимает его стояк, забравшись под пояс штанов, окончательно сбрасывают в странное, но вместе с тем приятное нетерпение.</p><p>Словно от покупки нового телефона, когда ты несёшь его домой, чтобы зарядить, установить приложения и просто в ожидании того, какой классной окажется твоя обнова, стоит только опробовать. Перед тобой распахнутся двери дивного нового мира, а ты не сможешь устоять и окунёшься в него с головой — вот что обещает это странное чувство, тянущее желанием изнутри.</p><p>— Любопытно? — хмыкает Элайджа, и его сухие пальцы двигаются осторожно по члену. — Всё твёрже и твёрже.</p><p>Подушечка большого размазывает выступившую капельку по головке, и Гэвин жмурится, когда Эл ногтем потирает аккуратный пирсинг на уздечке. Ощущения, что прокатываются по его телу, заставляют пальцы поджаться, а похоть и жажду — усилиться.</p><p>— Ничуточки, — фыркает он, и эта ложь не способна обмануть решительно никого из присутствующих.</p><p>— Тогда вставишь её сам, а я посмотрю, — соглашается Элайджа, и Гэвин каменеет.</p><p>Это — наказание за ложь, они оба знают. И отвертеться не удастся.</p><p>— Ты ёбнутый наглухо ублюдок, — фыркает Гэвин, отстраняясь и заглядывая в бесконечно насмешливые серые глаза брата.</p><p>— Это правда, — согласно кивает Эл, растягивая губы в отвратительной, но прекрасной самодовольной улыбке, — но и ты — тоже.</p><p>Гэвин и не думает протестовать, ведь всё тело пробирает дрожью, стоит только Элайдже убрать руку из штанов и, поймав его собственную за запястье, вложить в неё мягкую силиконовую втулку. Дыхание обжигает ухо, и Гэвин замирает, словно перед удавом, приготовившимся напасть, когда Эл наклоняется к нему, чтобы сказать, едва касаясь губами щеки:</p><p>— Я буду ждать пять минут. Только пять минут на все твои приготовления, ты понял?</p><p>Вариации ответа у Гэвина от «иди в жопу, чокнутый долбоёб» до «да, господин, как пожелаете». При определённом настроении Элайджа может получить любую степень, и Гэвин знает, что тот очень чётко фиксирует этот самый ответ, чтобы свернуть настрой брата в нужное русло или же подпитать его.</p><p>— Десять, — спокойно отзывается Гэвин, всё-таки сжимая втулку в ладони, чуть хмурясь, заглядывая в серые глаза. — И ты не посмеешь, блять, меня торопить.</p><p>— Десять, — соглашается Эл, — как раз хватит, чтобы найти ту прекрасную распорку.</p><p>От воспоминания о самом обычном фиксаторе, что не даёт свести ноги, колючие иглы впиваются в затылок, превращаясь в яростную волну, спускающуюся по хребту до копчика. </p><p>Чёрт.</p><p>— Время пошло, — голос брата раздаётся словно издалека, но помогает выплыть из собственных сладостных воспоминаний и, буркнув нечто невнятное, отправиться в туалет, чтобы привести себя в порядок.</p><p>Вопрос со шмотками Гэвин решает так же, не парясь — просто стаскивает все и оставляет кучей на полу. Времени слишком мало, чтобы возиться ещё и с этим. Его едва хватает подготовку, хотя и тут Гэвин лукавит — пяти отведённых Элом минут было бы  в целом достаточно, если бы он не знал точно, что хочет подрочить.</p><p>Пальцы, обильно смазанные лубрикантом, проскальзывают, вообще не встречая сопротивления. Гэвин научился готовить себя с лёгкостью, и сейчас, сидя тут, прежде чем всё начнётся, он просто хочет немного обычной, незатейливой ласки, которая поможет ему перенести, что бы там задумал Элайджа с этой проклятой втулкой, примостившейся на краю ванны, поблёскивая обильно смазанными боками.</p><p>Закрадывается даже мысль подрочить ею, пока в памяти не всплывает приказ брата показать тому весь этот процесс.</p><p>«Долбанный же ты извращенец», — вот и всё, о чём может думать Гэвин, пока пихает в себя пальцы. </p><p>— Время, — спокойный голос Элайджи останавливает его за несколько мгновений до оргазма, и сорвавшийся стон даёт брату понять, что он сделал. — Если ты кончишь сейчас, то следующий раз будешь вымаливать.</p><p>Гэвина продирает от этого. Он не понимает, как это работает, но сама мысль о том, что стоя на коленях придётся умолять, прижимаясь всем телом к брату, изнывая от желания излиться, и просто плавиться в этом дерьме, становится спусковым крючком.</p><p>— Блять, Эл, блять! — шипит Гэвин, не успевая перехватить член ладонью до того, как тот выстрелит семенем, и пережать у основания.</p><p>Всё, что он может — накрыть головку рукой, не более.</p><p>— Кажется, сегодняшний вечер будет ужасно долгим, — хмыкает самодовольно Элайджа, явно добившись желаемого и открывая дверь, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с красным от накрывшего его оргазма Гэвином.</p><p>— Как будто у нас бывает иначе, — забавляется Эл, и Гэвину становится безо всяких слов очевидно, что он попал. Не сегодня — завтра или позже, но умолять придётся.</p><p>Элайджа устраивает его на животе, подтягивает ноги, прежде чем закрепить между ними распорку, не позволяющую их свести, и кивает на экран. Гэвин не сразу понимает, что видит в нём свою задницу — трансляцию с какой-то крохотной камеры, которую он даже приметить не в состоянии, когда оборачивается.</p><p>— Я не жадный, — хмыкает Эл, устраиваясь рядом и соскальзывая ладонью по хорошенько растянутому отверстию, — ты тоже всё это увидишь.</p><p>— Сука, — шипит Гэвин и получает короткий шлепок по заднице в качестве согласия.</p><p>Странно смотреть на то, как он тужится, принимая в себя небольшую втулку, делающую его максимально беззащитным. Покатые формы облегчают проникновение — протолкнуть её в себя не труднее, чем тех же размеров плаг. </p><p>Проблема как раз не в том, чтобы показать Элайдже, как он будет принимать игрушку, а в том, насколько открытым та его делает — можно увидеть стенки внутри, если поднапрячь зрение.</p><p>— Чёрт, — выдыхает Гэвин, отворачиваясь, чтобы перехватить неприлично довольный взгляд брата, который вводит в него палец, ощупывая стенки и заставляя содрогаться.</p><p>— Ох, Гэвс, ты бы знал как это восхитительно, — удовлетворённые интонации Эла переплетаются с нежностью, и Гэвин чувствует себя легче. — Как же потрясающе...</p><p>Нельзя не заподозрить неладное, когда Эл перехватывает его скользкие от смазки руки и защёлкивает на них мягкие кожаные наручники, ограничивая возможность вмешиваться в происходящее.</p><p>— И особенно восхитительно твоё послушание, — нежные пальцы соскальзывают по щеке, и Элайджа отходит, чтобы вернуться со знакомым Гэвину устройством. Наполненная водой кружка Эсмарха вызывает у Гэвина дрожь.</p><p>— Эл, блять, а предупредить?.. — тихо спрашивает он, содрогаясь и вздёргивая задницу повыше — когда очередной раствор, который составил для него брат, польётся внутрь, сжаться, пережидая очередной спазм, чтобы ничего не выплеснулось, у него не получитсяь. То есть сжаться-то он сможет, но со втулкой от этого не будет никакого толку.</p><p>— Предупреждаю, — кивает Элайджа, без проблем опуская конец трубки в раскрытое отверстие и делая самый слабый напор. </p><p>Сам он соскальзывает под Гэвина, устраиваясь как раз под вздёрнутой задницей и запросто находя губами головку члена. Медленно льющийся раствор поначалу вообще не ощутим — он обычной температуры, только колется чуть, и Гэвин догадывается, что в нём есть алкоголь.</p><p>— Эл? — слабо спрашивает Гэвин, чувствуя первый спазм.</p><p>Его внутренности словно согреваются, раскаляются, заставляя переживать о том, что он уже переполнен, хотя всё, что нужно сделать Гэвину — расслабиться, чтобы принять больше.</p><p>— Сколько? — только и удаётся выдавить во время острого спазма, который проходит сам по себе, и раствор, опасно поднявшийся к краю втулки, заливается вовнутрь.</p><p>— Три, — спокойно отзывается брат, беря его член глубже в рот, и Гэвин снова сжимается, но уже отнюдь не от боли.</p><p>Нужно расслабиться, чтобы наполняющая его жидкость проходила быстрее, но горячий и умелый рот Элайджи попросту не даёт этого сделать. Краем глаза на экране Гэвин успевает уловить, что Эл добавляет напор, и от следующего спазма его начинает трясти — он кончает прямо в горячий рот, стараясь расслабить при этом задницу.</p><p>Выходит херово, но Гэвин пытается, чувствуя мягкие поглаживания живота. Осторожный массаж помогает справиться только с болью от спазма, но не от переполненности. </p><p>— Хватит? — спрашивает Элайджа, почти без нажима скользя пальцами, пока Гэвин, тяжело дыша, поднимает задницу ещё выше, словно пытаясь облегчить наполнение.</p><p>— Нет, — он качает головой, расслабляясь правильно. Он кончил дважды меньше, чем за полчаса, и теперь ему должно быть всё равно, но желание не отпускает. — Что там?</p><p>— Немного вина, — отвечает Эл, не прекращая гладить живот, — виагра и вода.</p><p>— Чёрт, — шипит Гэвин, понимая, почему его снова кроет. Да, он заводится от этой процедуры, но не так. Не так, чтобы через каких-то пять минут после того, как спустил, быть готовым снова кончить в ненасытный рот Элайджи.</p><p>Новый спазм скручивает его, но из-за всосавшегося в кровь алкоголя Гэвин ощущает эту боль двойственной, а виагра добавляет пылкости. Он помнит, что задницу нужно держать высоко, хотя уже не контролирует того, что сумасшедше сокращается вокруг чёртовой втулки.</p><p>— Ещё немного, — шепчет Эл, когда Гэвин спускает в третий раз. — Уже почти.</p><p>— Да, — выстанывает Гэвин, и утыкается лицом в подушку, приподнимая ягодицы так, что даже колени отрываются от кровати. Он с ужасом чувствует, что кончик трубки заходит глубже, вообще не встречая никакого сопротивления. </p><p>Ужас этот совсем недолгий — пока Эл не вытаскивает её вместе со втулкой и, затыкая растянутое отверстие внушительных размеров плагом, помогает дойти до туалета.</p><p>Гэвину уже не стыдно, хотя он ещё помнит, как краснел, когда они провернули это в первый раз. И как был в ужасе от того, что вся эта вода не собирается сразу выходить. Для этого желательно немного постоять, придерживая плаг, чтобы тот точно не выпал из растянутого отверстия.</p><p>Момент, когда воды уже не остаётся, он чувствует хорошо, и на негнущихся ногах возвращается обратно. Плаг всё ещё внутри — на всякий случай.</p><p>— Ты такой потрясающий, — повторяет Элайджа, и Гэвин даже не дёргается, когда из него извлекают игрушку, — такой податливый...</p><p>Крупная горячая головка заставляет Гэвина задрожать. Он любит этот момент — момент, когда оказывается натянутым на длинный член Эла. </p><p>«Не в размер», — вот что подумал Гэвин, когда его увидел впервые. </p><p>Теперь он знает — о, нет, точно размер в размер, ведь когда Элайджа делает толчок, он каким-то образом умудряется задеть все точки, которые нужно.</p><p>Гэвин сжимает ноги и устало стонет, чувствуя, что его ласкают в том же ритме, в котором двигаются внутри, и это приятно, но он слишком пьян и слишком устал, чтобы кричать. Его хватает лишь на поскуливания и похоть, которая одолевает тело после трёх оргазмов.</p><p>— Сильнее, — велит Элайджа, и Гэвин послушно сжимает ягодицы. </p><p>Всего становится слишком много, и нужна пара толчков, чтобы почувствовать, как его выкручивает в последний раз, а Элайджа наваливается сверху, беззастенчиво кончая в растянутый и растраханный зад — всё равно после подобной игры провести час в туалете Гэвину не грозит.</p><p>Он засыпает прямо так, накрытый братом, отдавшийся ему, согретый и убаюканный чужим теплом, не догадываясь, что втулке найдётся ещё не одно применение.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>